ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vulpangue
This NM has only been around for two-three days, and there's only 8 recordings of fights in the drops. Isn't it a bit soon to say that the Wing is 100% drop rate? None of the other "ZNMs" have 100% on the pop item they drop, why does this one? --Woooodum 18:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ---- We fought this thing twice with eight people today and wiped on both. This thing is really hard to beat without any Stunners and we couldn't bring it done due to its TP Spam. --DJStrifeX 01:33, 13 June 2008 (GMT+1) Double Attack I'm not sure that the "Has Double Attack." is needed, most mobs are WAR or WAR subs. On a sidenote, I'm pretty sure that the Wing is 100%, all tier 1 we done dropped theirs (that's about 40 fight) Nours 17:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) No, it's not needed. I removed it. -- Aequis 14:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Mage Setup We fought it twice with 4 people. 2 successful runs. Setup: RDM/NIN ( tank), BRD/WHM ( balladII + march for RDM, double Ballad for mages), SCH/RDM ( Main DoT and Nukes at around 15%)and WHM/BLM ( main Heal). Wing was 100% Drop. Karura Hachigane dropped on run 1, nothing but wing on run 2. Wind shear went off only twice with doing around 100Dmg to tank. No Stun at all. User:Windwhisper 19:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC+1) Testimonials * Killed by WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN, THF tanking using an evasion setup. * Killed with 6x SMN/NIN using Garuda's Predator Claws. * Killed with SMN/NIN, RDM/NIN, RDM/NIN, BLM/WHM zoning into Aydeewa Subterrane (the one with Mamools near the zone) when in need of MP. Keep Bio II and Poison II up all the times to prevent it to recover hp if unclaimed. SMN uses Chaotic Strike and zones to recover MP. RDMs split hate with Bind and Poison II/Bio II, while the BLM nukes. Probably doable with a RDM/NIN less. * Have defeated him multiple times with only 2 melee. Recommended party setup is NIN/WAR, THF/NIN, RDM, BRD, WHM + a DD that will not cause the NM to gain TP. Have used SMN (helpful to have SMN use Earthen Ward) with Nether Blast, BLM for Stun early on and later when tanks have hate some tier 3-4 nukes, and if you have a RNG, recommend that they come /SAM and stand away from the mages, and only use Meditate for TP gain for Sidewinder use. Soloable with some difficulty by RDM/NIN. * Done with 3 SMN 2 BLM BRD THF RDM and a PLD/NIN, PLD easily tanked the nm and never got below 50% HP. Extremely easy if not fed huge amounts of TP. Manaburn/SMNburn strategy is highly suggested. * Building on the above strategy: bare-bones setup is PLD/NIN (Earth Staff) to tank and BRD + RDM to buff and debuff. This is quite sufficient to survive. Add DDs like BLM and SMN for killing. We have done runs with PLD BRD RDM SMN, sometimes with added BLM. Only time we failed was when PLD used Joyeuse and fed craploads of TP. *Fought him in Windsday with SMN, RNG, BLU, PLD, WHM, DRK and THF. Everyone was /NIN except the SMN who was /WHM. Head piece dropped all three times we fought him, meaning we went 3/3. Wondering if anyone else experienced such high drop rates on Windsday. Again, we did have a THF with atleast TH3 in the party. Not sure if that affected it overly, so we are looking for reports on drop rate for Windsday. * Fought him with 1 PLD/WAR, me as 75 THF/NIN (TH3), 1RDM/DRK (2hred @ begining for Chainspell stun) and 3 SAM/WAR. SAMs 2 hred and tore it apart in less then 1 minute. My SA and TA timers were'nt back up from the begining of the fight. Dropped Wing and Epee. There are several matters of deceiving or contradictory information in the notes section. 1)Wind Shear is a physical attack, so of course shell5 and baraero won't do anything to mitigate it--moreover, this is why windsday does not add additional dmg to this. 2)Resisting a stun from a NIN/DRK means nothing since the spell is from sub. Head Butt not stunning is based on the BLU's acc and nothing on the mob's side. It does have fairly high eva, but it is clearly not resistant to stun. Even if the spell did show as hitting, this NM seems to have varied attack rounds and thus a stun put up early in a TP/attack cycle could well be proc'd and ended before the log shows it. 3)Saying "that will not cause the nm to gain tp" should likely be replaced with 'subtle blow melee' or something of the like. 4)Having MNK used only for chi blast is a terrible piece of advice since... although it is true than Penance would be very helpful on this NM, MNK is alongside NIN as being the jobs with a natural subtle blow trait. This advice is basically telling people to bench one of the two jobs that fit the role without much adjustment, and is entirely contradictory to what is placed above. I know having diverging opinions is fine, but some of this is just factually wrong or demonstrates a misunderstanding of parts of our battle system. --Somnambulist 21:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :This NM is still fairly new, so the information displayed in the article isn't necessarily the most accurate or helpful. If you take a look at Sandworm's page, a lot of the information there is first hand experience, much like the information on this NM's page. The reason for this is that the bigger picture of an NM (like any established NM, such as, at random, Tiamat) is built through the experiences individuals have. The information will be garnished once more first hand experiences and general points about the fight are shared and concluded. :Having fought this, however, I certainly agree with you about the Chi Blash part; the statment in the article is negligent, at best. MNKs are, as you said, the second best job at implimenting subtle blow on their attacks and would almost certainly be the ideal damage dealer against such an NM. This NM spams TP moves even with just a Ninja engaged, meaning a shorter fight is more ideal, but without feeding it too much TP. Think of this Puk as a mini-Yovra. Nobody ever engages but MNKs, THFs and NINs in small numbers. :I will edit the main article now, since this is misleading, and is ultimately leading to more difficult fights, should players be following this advice. --Woooodum 21:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) --Lightningcount 08:49, 16 June 2008 (UTC) A mnk, while a good controlling enemy tp, is not as good of a choice over thf for 3 reasons. 1 Treasure Hunter - I currently am 0/10 on the hachigane. 2 Thf will do more damage over a mnk, and can avoid attacks better than a nin if necessary. 3 Chi blast with a mnk/whm with full mnd gear after 12 boosts was doing 900 damage, where as all of his other weapon skills where doing 300-400. Soloable by 75RDM/NIN,75SMN/WHM(Using the Carbuncle Kiting strategy-Long Fight takes nearly an hour and a half.)